LA DECISION CORRECTA
by Nikkita22
Summary: de acuerdo a la rebeldia que los caracteriza tomaran la decision correcta, sin importarles lo que la sociedad diga o espere de ellos, guiados unicamente por un amor puro y verdadero...
1. Chapter 1

**LA DECISION CORRECTA…**

Despues de que Candy se marchara aquel invierno y dejara a Terry a merced de las marlow Candy trato de retomar su vida lo mejor que pudo pero le fue imposible el recuerdo de el muchacho que la ama y del cual ella estaba perdidamente enamorada no dejaba de rondar por su mente…

* * *

Solo en su apartamento tocando su armónica y reviviendo en su memoria los mejores recuerdos que guardaba de su pasado… lo vacía y gris que había sido su vida antes de conocer a Candy no se comparaba al vacio e infelicidad que vivía ahora que la había perdido… _Uno no puede conocer el cielo para que vuelvan a arrojarlo al infierno! El infierno mismo no sería infierno si no hubiera conocido el cielo! Por qué fui tan cobarde? Por qué no la seguí? Por qué la deje ir!!!! El que yo cumpla con mi deber no va a hacer feliz a nadie… vine de Londres por no querer cumplir con mi deber, que me detiene aquí entonces? … mi pequeña pecosa, que estarás haciendo?_ (este era el monologo que sostenía Terry consigo mismo todas las noches…)

* * *

Candy después de un largo dia de trabajo en el hospital, en la comodidad de su nuevo hogar con sus seres queridos Archie, Albert y la tia abuela ( la cual por fin había dejado entrar en su corazón a Candy y ya la tenia como una miembro mas de los andly), estaban conversando frente a la chimenea sobre como habían acontesido su dia y entre risas y reflexiones fue pasando el tiempo hasta quedar únicamente Candy y Albert… como era costumbre, por mas cansados que estuvieran siempre se quedaban hasta tarde charlando, cada uno necesitaba de los consejos del otro… y este dia en particular Candy necesitaba mas que nunca del consejo de su tutor, amigo y hermano mayor Albert Andly.

_Candy: Como quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes!_

_Albert: En sus manos estuvo que lo fueran! Candy aun es tiempo… mientras hay vida hay esperanza!_

_Candy: AlberT! Yo solo quiero que el sea feliz!... lo amo tanto!_

_Albert: pues, no creo que el sea feliz, condenado a pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer a la q no ama y la cual no tiene la mas minima idea de lo que es amar a alguien tampoco…_

_Candy: ella dio su vida por el!!_

_Albert: No candy… Ella sigue viva y puede encontrar a alguien que la ame de verdad y que le de la felicidad que ella necesita… la que dio su vida por el fuiste tu…_

_Estaban a punto de comenzar a salir de sus esmeraldas lagrimas de dolor, de soledad de desesperanza pero pudo contenerlas y lo que siguió fue algo que jamás pensó poder articular frente a alguien …_

_Lo buscare…_

Albert quedo pasmado, sabia que Candy era valiente pero pensó que le costaría mas convencerla de hacerlo ya que la sociedad no tenia a bien que una joven Dama buscara a un caballero… pero Albert sabia que ella no era una joven Dama y el no era un Caballero, eran Candy y Terry dos Rebeldes enamorados…y para los ojos del amor, esa era la mejor decisión que podía tomar, asi viniera de el o de ella…

Candy sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo que iba a hacerlo pero quería, necesitaba la aprobación de su hermano y ahora que la tenia nada podría detenerla, ella sabia lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser cuando se le metia algo en la cabeza y dejo a Terry pensando q Susana lo haría feliz … un momento… y si terry si era feliz con susana? Bueno es un riesgo que tendría que correr y valdria la pena primero observaría ella sabia que con solo ver sus hermosos ojos color mar decifraria si Terry era feliz o tan desdichado como ella… si era feliz entonces ella podría ser feliz pero si no lo era primero mataria Susana y después ella haría muy feliz a Terry…. (Bueno, no la mataria, no podría aunque quisiera (jum.) pero si le diría un par de cosas en su cara, eso si que lo haría.)

entro en su habitación, en verdad estaba muy cansada pero habría podido pasar toda la noche hablando de Terry, se sentía muy nerviosa por la decisión que había tomado pero ya no había vuelta atrás cerro sus esmeraldas con su pensamiento puesto en un mocoso malcriado…

_Ay como extraño tu sonrisa, tu mirada tierna, tus manos… tus labios, y al pensar esto un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y una risita picara salió de sus boca…. Que estaras haciendo Terruce Grandchester?.... Pues seguramente durmiendo como una roca! Mira la hora que es, mañana no querre levantarme! Y tengo que solicitar el intercambio…._

* * *

Se acercaban las vacaciones para los miembros del grupo de teatro Stratford, al fin dos semanas de descanso después de la temporada que acababa de pasar! Terry se sentía ansioso, desde aquella cruel despedida se había aferrado únicamente a su trabajo eso lograba distraerlo un poco de su amargo destino y al mismo tiempo servía de excusa para evitar ver a Susana con la frecuencia que ella esperaba, pero ahora de vacaciones seguramente la Sra. Marlowe no lo dejaría descansar, no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para ver a esa persona que lo había hecho separarse de su gran amor y aunque el siempre le dejaba en claro que no la quería ni llegaría a quererla nunca ella parecía no entender, la madre de Susana no cesaba de decirle que el tenía que estar agradecido con su hija porque ella había salvado su vida y una de esas noches en las que ya no tenia excusa para faltar a casa de las marlowe la Sra. marlowe no soporto el desprecio con el que Terry se dirigía a Susana y le dijo:

_No entiendo porque tratas así a mi hija Terruce, cuando deberías de estar tan agradecido con ella, te olvidas que ella salvo tu vida??_

_Terry estaba cansado de escuchar este reproche una y otra vez y sin más se sumergió en un recuerdo que lo evoco tan claro… una frase que le dirigiera años atrás a su pecosa…_

_NO ME IMPONGA EL AGRADECIMIENTO! Grito! Tenía esa mirada dura, que hacía temblar a la persona a la que fuera dirigida, la Sra. Marlowe se quedo perpleja y Terry no pudo más y exploto… saco todo lo que tenia dentro…_

_Me salvo la vida? Qué vida me salvo? Si hubiera muerto en ese accidente por lo menos ya no sentiría nada, pero que vida es esta que estoy viviendo? Obligado a estar con alguien que no amo y sufriendo por haber perdido para siempre mi razón de ser, mi luz, la única mujer que puede llenar de alegría y paz mi alma! Y es esta la vida por la que debo estar agradecido? Jajaja no juegue sra. Que si me tiene aquí una vez al mes aunque sea no es por su loca y trastornada hija que muy AMABLEMENTE SALVO MI VIDA… si no por amor…. (a susana le brillaron los ojos todo lo demás lo había olvidado al mencionar esa palabra, cuando Terry prosiguió) POR AMOR A CANDY MI CANDY QUE ME HIZO PROMETER QUE ESTARIA CON SU DESEREBRADA HIJA!!!_

_Terry! Dijo, con un tono de terror en la voz la madre de susana…_

Terry salió enfurecido del lugar y Susana se hecho a llorar amarga y desconsoladamente , su madre solo guardo silencio, nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Terry y realmente estaba asustada pero el tenia q casarse con su hija a como diera lugar….

_Calma Susana de todas maneras el regresara… vamos ve a lavarte la cara y a descansar o mañana tendras los ojos hinchados…_

* * *

Despues de haber salido de casa de Susana Terry se encontraba decesperado, saco su armonica y comenzó a tocarla caminaba completament sin rumbo, no quería llegar a su apartamento, quería pensar quería saber que hacer, y no iba a dormirse hasta no haber tomado una decisión.

Llego a la estación, estaba decidido, eso era lo mejor… compro el boleto que lo llevaría rumbo al amor de su vida... su dulce angel tarzan pecoso… sonrio y durmió durante todo el recorrido como hacía mucho tiempo no lograba dormir…

* * *

_mmm… no! Un momento mas! No quiero despertar… _Se movia y se cubria el rostro al escuchar a lo lejos una voz q le llamaba… hasta que escucho claramente una vos ronca y seductora _pecosa despierta_… Candy abrió los ojos como platos _PECOSA!!!_ Y Albert se hecho a reir divertido por la expresión del rosotro de la mona pecas como solia llamarla Terry…. _Albert!!! Eres un grocero!!!!!_ Dijo candy con un mohín y levantando los brazos para pegarle… pero Albert fue mas rápido se levanto y salió de la habitación, candy perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso… _auch!_ Y pudo escuchar la risa de Albert mas energica…

Candy se ducho, desayuno y se dirigió tarareando al hospital, sentía feliz su corazón y le otorgaba esa felicidad a la decisión que había tomado la pasada noche…

La entrada de las enfermeras era por la parte trasera del hospital y por la hora tan temprana la calle que la conducía hasta ahí estaba completamente despejada, era igual todos los días, eso no suponía nada extraño para candy sin embargo tubo un presentimiento y cuando estaba apunto de volverse alguien la tomo de la cintura y tapo con un pañuelo su boca en pocos segundos había perdido el conocimiento…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo, bueno que publico lo que escribo en realidad desde el ultimo capitulo de la serie me quedo un sabor amargo y decia y me repetia que no podia ser!!! como es posible que despues de tanto sufrir todavia haya tenido que renunciar a terry? y bueno pasaron años y volvi a ver la serie pensando que como el tiempo habia pasado yo veria desde otra perspectiva la intencion de sus autoras, pero es imposible del lado que lo vea no me cuadra y bueno descubri esta pagina y la imaginacion de todas me cautivo estoy pendiente de los fics q suben ( que sean candy y terry jajaja) y me encanta leerlos todos! y me los imagino como los finales perfectos!!!! y bueno me decidi al fin a comenzar una historia yo... mi final feliz para candy y terry... disculpen mis errores por favor y ojala pueda terminarlo... hago lo que puedo ojala les agrade...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Candy despertaba de un sueño bastante largo, algo confusa por todo lo que la rodeaba, no reconocía nada… trato de incorporarse rápidamente pero un fuerte mareo la devolvió a su posición, logro ver una silueta pero no podía reconocerla estaba todo obscuro y no entendía q estaba pasando, tenía mucho sueño pero ella no quería dormirse, por más que lucho el sueño la venció….

* * *

En la mansión andly todos estaban desesperados ya habían mandado llamar a la policía y estaban investigando, en el estudio Albert hablaba con el inspector… _No entiendo quien pudo haber hecho esto_…Elisa y neal habían regresado al san pablo por ordenes de Albert ya que el siempre buscaba proteger a su hermanita y alejándolos de ella era la mejor opción que se le había ocurrido, se vio interrumpido por George quien le hacía entrega de un telegrama urgente por lo que se despidió del inspector rogándole encarecidamente que buscaran en cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a su pequeña…el inspector le aseguro que se haría como el ordenaba y se retiro, en la habitación únicamente quedaban George y Albert este ultimo leyendo el telegrama… el cambio de colores en el rostro de su amo hizo que George se sintiera ansioso por saber sobre el contenido del mismo cuando al final Albert dio un largo suspiro y únicamente exclamo… _no habría podido esperar nada cuerdo_! Y se hecho a reír…

Al salir del estudio Albert convoco a una reunión familiar, debía tener cuidado con las palabras que emplearía para dar la noticia a su familia o todo el plan se vendría abajo, aun no era el momento para que se enteraran de toda la verdad…

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche y como únicos amigos el mar y la neblina Terry recordaba…. Pero no era un recuerdo añorante porque sabía que el futuro era más esperanzador que aquel recuerdo que lo fascinaba… y a pesar de la felicidad que lo embargaba una sombra de duda cruzaba en su alma… y si no?...pero antes de terminar de formular la pregunta la despidió de su mente, su carácter fuerte y arrogante no podía dar lugar a ese tipo de dudas…_además, cuando dos espíritus afines se encuentran ningún poder humano puede separarlos…_no recordaba donde había leído ese pensamiento pero jamás iba a olvidarlo porque desde que lo leyó pensó en su espíritu afín…

* * *

Susana Marlowe leía la noticia principal del periódico:

"SECUESTRAN A JOVEN HEREDERA"

"La srita. Candice W. Andly fue secuestrada el día de ayer, su familia está en espera de recibir indicaciones de los captores y están dispuestos a entregar cualquier cantidad de dinero por recuperarla… "

Susana se entristeció al leer esta noticia pero fue algo que duro solo el tiempo que necesito para pensar que la desaparición de Candy podría favorecerle muchísimo ya que con ella fuera del camino Terry tendría que amarla al fin… ( ES LOGICO SUPONER QUE TARDO SIGLOS EN PENSAR… pero si analizamos el tipo de pensamiento que tubo SABREMOS LO ESTUPIDA Q FUE AL SUPONER SEMEJANTE TONTERIA Y EN ELLA ESE TIPO DE ESTUPIDECES FLUIAN COMO LA CORRIENTE DE UN CAUDAOLOSO RIACHUELO) llamo enseguida a su madre para leerle la buena nueva y comenzaron a planear una nueva estrategia para consolar a Terry…

* * *

Era increíble para la servidumbre ver la calma con la que la familia sobrellevaba el asunto del secuestro, si dorothy era un mar de lagrimas cada vez que se quedaba sola y pensaba en lo que candy podría estar sufriendo, anne y paty llegaron desesperadas a la mansión pero Albert, Archie y la tía abuela no se encontraban en casa, ya que habían ido a darles la noticia a las madres de candy en el hogar; sin embargo no estuvieron mucho tiempo solas ya que George llego a los pocos minutos y las hizo pasar al estudio….

Al salir aunque querían aparentar congoja y angustia sus ojos reflejaban felicidad y esperanza…

* * *

Caía nuevamente la noche y el ángel rubio q dormía en aquella habitación volvía a despertarse, el joven que la acompañaba al darse cuenta sintió miedo y se apresuro a vendar sus ojos, aun no era el momento pero no podía dormirla de nuevo necesitaba hacerla comer algo y necesitaba escuchar su voz…

Candy despertó al fin y al no poder abrir los ojos llevo sus manos al vendaje que los cubría pero unas manos fuertes se lo impidieron, ella se asusto mucho y no pudo articular palabra pero se preguntaba que era todo aquello, que estaba pasando, donde estaba… y por que no tenía miedo…

El joven hablo (fingiendo la voz por supuesto)_ he traído un poco de comida, llevas dos días dormida, te sentara bien, come por favor…._

Candy estaba completamente confusa, pero VAYA QUE TENIA HAMBRE! y que bien que huele! El caballero le daba de comer a candy de una manera tan delicada que todos los temores que ella podía tener fueron desapareciendo, debía de haber una explicación para todo aquello, no podía ser grosera con alguien que era todo gentileza y atenciones para con ella…._VAYA QUE TIENES APETITO!_ Exclamo el acompañante… y candy se sonrojo hasta las orejas, después de semejante muestra de confianza no dudo mas y se atrevió a preguntarle…_ quien eres? Que quieres?... digo, podrías haberte equivocado de persona, yo no te conozco o bueno tal vez te conozca si me dejaras verte_ ( y se llevo las manos al vendaje) el caballero solo le dijo, _no, por favor_… candy sin entender aun el comportamiento de su acompañante ni incluso el suyo propio cedió ante su ruego y guardo silencio….claro sin poder estar demasiado tiempo callada volvió a armarse de valor y le dijo,_ podría caminar un poco?_ El dudo un momento, no porque no quisiera complacer su petición si no porque comenzaban a verse en una situación bastante extraña, ella debía cambiarse de ropa no podía salir como estaba y el ansiaba recorrer ese lugar junto a ella… después de un momento de meditar sobre la situación le propuso un trato… _voy a salirme de la habitación, en el armario encontraras algunos vestidos, elige el que gustes y vístete, perdón pero no traigo sirvientes para que te ayuden… solo me gustaría que después de vestirte colocaras nuevamente el vendaje en tus ojos, y que confiaras en mi…_Candy desconcertada ante el plan del caballero pero ansiosa por poder movilizarse acepto el trato, estuvo tentada ciertamente a comenzar una discusión _como pretende este caballero que confié en el cuando no me permite verlo…_ pero prefirió guardar silencio… el salió de la habitación y candy retiro el vendaje… poco a poco fue percibiendo la luz, los colores, formas y texturas de todo cuanto la rodeaba, era una habitación exquisita la decoración era estilo francés pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron los detalles con los que contaba, había perfumes y accesorios para el cabello pulseras, collares y pendientes, y todo parecía haber sido escogido por ella, eran de sus colores favoritos, el perfume era de rosas!! Es como que ella hubiese arreglado su equipaje cuando vio los vestidos quedo fascinada eran sencillos pero elegantes y uno mas que el resto llamo su atención… ese vestido le era tan familiar… pero _no puede ser!! Recuerdo haberlo desechado… pero es igual… _ella no entendía su confusión era gigante… era el vestido con el que había viajado a Londres y HASTA LA PAÑOLETA! _Terry_… dijo apenas con un hilo de voz… por un momento había olvidado sus propósitos el pasar dormida tanto tiempo le había afectado _oh! Terry espérame por favor_… necesitaba solucionar esa equivocación pronto si no podía perder a Terry y jamás se lo perdonaría…_ pero todo es tan extraño… este vestido… oh por Dios donde estoy!_ En ese momento pudo sentir el vaivén del barco y palideció… _averiguare que está pasando aquí este mismo momento o dejo de llamarme candice W. Andly… y si este caballero quiere jugar, jugaremos, claro pero tendré todos mis sentidos despiertos…_termino de vestirse, escogió exactamente ese vestido, solto su cabello y lo sostuvo con una cinta roja que hacia juego, coloco un poco de brillo en sus labios y se vio en el espejo, _es el mismo vestido, estoy segura pero que diferente me veo…_ estas curvas no estaban aquí (y se sonrojo al pensar aquello)… luego se dirigió a la puerta y se coloco el vendaje e intento abrir la puerta… _como lo imagine, está cerrada _cuando hubo dicho esto escucho unos pasos y la puerta se abrió…

* * *

Hola! gracias por sus comentarios!!! quiero disculparme carolina no me llego tu correo!!! o por lo menos no lo veo por ningun lado!!! si podrias volver a enviarmelo para avisarte, espero que no hayan sentido muy larga la espera... tratare de actualizar mas rapido pero tenganme paciencia que voy escribiendo de a pocos.... acepto sugerencias, dudas, comentarios, criticas jajaja todo es bien recibido... ojala no decepcione a nadie este cap... a que ya saben quien es el caballero? jajajaja ahh y de antemano lo siento pero no creo poder evitar mi antipatia por las marlowe!!! Grrrrr:........... se cuidan y nos vemos en el prox. cap! :D gracias por leer!!!:D


	3. Chapter 3

Terry al verla quedo perplejo, su corazón palpitaba a mil, de todos los vestidos tuvo que escoger ese vestido precisamente, sospechara algo? Se preguntaba… al cabo de unos segundos y tras la insistente voz de Candy preguntando que sucedía, por qué no decía nada, reacciono y con la mejor voz que pudo fingir contesto _vamos! No pasa nada_ y tomo su mano y la coloco en su brazo y comenzaron a caminar, ambos en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos…Candy fue la primera en romper el silencio, _donde estamos?_ Terry no contesto aun no salía de su asombro definitivamente el se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio y jamás había olvidado cada detalles de ese día, recordaba cada palabra dicha, La bruma, su vestido, su silueta y era ella, la misma niña de años atrás convertida en mujer, era el mismo barco, todo en el mismo orden pero esta vez no sería tan impertinente de burlarse de sus hermosas pecas aunque la tentación era fuerte pero debía abstenerse aun de cualquier comentario que pudiese ponerlo en evidencia… _estamos en un barco y nos dirigimos a Londres_…_ has estado alguna vez en Londres? _Pregunto y la voz se le corto un poco si Candy no hubiese estado tan nerviosa seguramente lo habría notado… _eh, si_ dijo con un tono de melancolía en su voz, Terry capto ese tono y se sintió triste porque sabía que él tenía que ver con la tristeza de su pecosa, sin querer la había hecho sufrir y le dolía pensar en las malas decisiones que había tomado sin embargo ahora remediaría todo ese dolor solo esperaba que la pecosa no fuera a molestarse por llevársela sin su permiso…_porque vamos a Londres? Quien eres? _A Terry se le estrujo el corazón al escuchar la desesperación, el nerviosismo y el miedo con el que Candy hizo esas preguntas… _no puedo decirte aun quien soy, pero sí te lo diré, no tengas miedo por favor que no quiero hacerte daño… _Candy confiaba sin saber porque, su tono de voz era agradable y podía percibir en el sinceridad sin embargo el tiempo se le agotaba tenía que buscar a Terry no quería darse cuenta que una vez más el destino le jugaba una mala pasada, esta vez estaba dispuesta a ir incluso en su contra…necesitaba estar con el amor de su vida… lo extrañaba tanto, lo añoraba...por lo que decidió contarle su historia a aquel extraño esperando que se compadeciera de ella, sabía que era bondadoso y tenía que intentarlo…así que con voz firme le dijo, _necesito que me dejes ir, no porque te tenga miedo, si no porque… _callo… como comenzar?... Terry la escuchaba, atento, que tenía que hacer la pecosa que fuera tan importante?... _por qué?_ La alentó… _no sé quién eres, sin embargo se que no me harás daño, tu voz es sincera y por lo tanto yo también debo serlo, no sé qué quieres de mi pero …_ Candy aclaro su garganta no sabía cómo comenzar, a nadie le había contado su historia completa y ahora se la contaría a un extraño tenía que contársela desde el principio si quería que él tuviera un poco de consideración con ella tal vez el creía en el amor y le ayudaba a recuperarlo…_ hace un par de años conocí a alguien en un barco, me dirigía a Inglaterra…_ Terry se paralizo al escuchar esto, que pretendía contarle su pecosa, jamás la interrumpiría debía escuchar lo que ella tenía q decirle…

* * *

Susana había ido dia tras dia al departamento de Terry y dia tras dia despues de horas de espera se había retirado desecha, decepcionada a su hogar, no entendía que podía haberle pasado, despues de la pelea no lo había vuelto a ver, hasta que se le ocurrió que tal vez había leído la noticia en el periódico y se había ido a buscar a Candy, este pensamiento la enfureció por lo que decidió ponerse en contacto cuanto antes con la familia de candy para ver si habían tenido noticias de ella y sutilmente averiguar si Terry se encontraba ahí…

* * *

Todo esto ocurría mientras caminaban por la cubierta del barco, cuando Candy comenzó a relatar la historia se detuvieron, Terry miraba hacia la nada y candy solo sentía la brisa acariciar su rostro como aquella noche…_iba a estudiar en el real colegio san pablo, hubo una celebración y creo que tome demasiada champagne estaba algo mareada y Salí a cubierta, ahí vi a un chico que para serte franca fue un pesado porque se burlo de mis pecas… el asunto es que ambos íbamos hacia el mismo colegio, cuando lo vi allá sin entender porque me alegre mucho y quise conocerlo mejor, sabes era arrogante y pesado, pero eso era solo apariencia porque tiene el corazón mas grande y noble que he conocido jamás… _Terry no sabía qué hacer ni que decir solo sabía que esas palabras lo estaban convirtiendo en el hombre más feliz de la tierra pero tenia que dejar que su pecosa acabara de contar… _paso el tiempo y me fui enamorando de el... quiero pensar que el se enamoro de mi también _dijo casi en un susurro que no paso inadvertido por Terry sin embargo callo… Candy continuo narrándole todo lo vivido con Terry sin mencionar detalles de la vida de él ni nada que pudiera dañar la reputación del reconocido actor, le relato también como había sido su despedida y en ese punto a Terry le dolió su corazón tanto como a ella el suyo al recordarlo… le dijo como había viajado desde Londres hasta América como polizón sin dejar de lado mencionar todo lo que había tenido que pasar para conseguir llegar al puerto Southampton a Terry comenzaron a brotarle algunas lagrimas no podía hablar aunque quisiese, no podía imaginar a su pecosa sufriendo de esa manera cuando él hubiese podido llevarla con el si se hubiera retrasado un poco más el barco… quiere decir pensó… que aquel día cuando escuche que que me llamaba, era ella de verdad… y este pensamiento hizo dolerle más su alma…al continuar escuchando el relato de candy y darse cuenta de la cantidad de veces que hubiesen podido verse quedo helado de pensar como fueron juguetes del destino en tantas ocasiones o tal vez juguetes de sus malas decisiones? Candy continuo explicándole como había sido su reencuentro, con cuantas ilusiones había ido a verlo aquel invierno, Terry ya no quería seguir escuchando mas quería quitarle el vendaje y gritarle que estaba ahí que la seguía amando, que la amaba aun mas al darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido todo!!! Pero no podía no se movía las lagrimas salían de sus ojos involuntariamente y no podía pronunciar palabras… candy seguía narrando impávida todo el cumulo de acontecimientos que dieron lugar después a su separación y como había sufrido durante todo ese tiempo hasta hace un par de días, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos habían sido había perdido la noción del tiempo después del secuestro, pero le dijo con la voz llena de esperanza que aquella mañana cuando él la encontrara camino al hospital estaba decidida a pedir su traslado a NY y a luchar por el amor de ese hombre que se había robado su corazón desde aquella noche de bruma en el barco… Terry al fin salió del shock en el que se encontraba al escuchar la intención de candy, al darse cuenta que el amor de ella era tan grande como el de el y que estaba dispuesta a luchar por su felicidad, entonces se decidió… había llegado el momento…

* * *

Eleonor Baker estaba desesperada por no saber nada de Terry durante tanto tiempo, había ido a su apartamento y el casero le había abierto la puerta, estaba intacto, podía percibir que no había dormido ahí quien sabe durante cuánto tiempo, fue a la compañía de teatro y nadie pudo darle información sobre el, como estaban de vacaciones asumieron que se había ido de viaje, claro ella habría pensado eso pero al ver toda su ropa intacta en su apartamento esa definitivamente no era una posibilidad… al salir del teatro vio un trozo de periódico que rodaba por la calle y se detuvo justo frente a ella, era la nota sobre la desaparición de candy la que resaltaba y la que capturo su atención, después de leer la nota se dirigió a la estación tenía que ir a Chicago cuanto antes…

* * *

Susana llegaba con su madre a la estación de trenes en Chicago cuando vio una figura conocida a lo lejos, ambas mujeres se miraron una con cierto temor en la mirada y la otra con rabia por todo lo que hacía sufrir a su hijo… Eleonor inmediatamente se dirigió a ellas sabía que su estadía en Chicago no era casualidad, buscaban a su hijo y ella no les daría ventaja, averiguaría primero todo lo que pudiera sobre Candy y le pediría a Albert no darle ninguna información a Susana ni a su madre… Eleonor las saludo cordialmente, no las soportaba, es cierto pero no era una maleducada, después de eso se disculpo diciendo que se encontraba muy cansada y que tenía que llegar pronto a su hotel para una entrevista que debía realizar más tarde, se marcho dejando a Susana y a su madre muy intrigadas, no le creyeron ni una palabra de la entrevista y pensaron que venía a ver a Terry y que ella debía saber donde se había escondido_ mama y si Terry esta con candy?,_ _Calma hija, el tiene un deber contigo… el no puede abandonarte…_Eleonor no se dirigió a su hotel si no inmediatamente a la mansión Lakewood necesitaba hablar con Albert con urgencia el debía saber que estaba pasando, en todo caso no supieran nada sobre Terry, debía enterarse que había sucedido con Candy y ponerse a disposición de la fam. En todo lo que pudiera ayudar, ya que ella le tenía muchísimo cariño a Candy…

* * *

Ahora Terry no sabía cómo comenzar...debía decirle cuanto antes a Candy quien era el pero no encontraba las palabras, Candy por su parte seguía dándole mil razones para que la dejara ir, necesitaba llegar al amor de su vida o el se uniría para siempre a Susana y entonces Candy ya no podría hacer nada…Al fin se decidió, después de la confesión que su amada acaba de hacerle el no podía simplemente decirle aquí estoy!..._Candy_… le dijo y ella levanto el rostro en dirección a donde escuchaba la voz, él la observo algunos momentos y prosiguió, _después de haberme abierto tu corazón también yo te abriré el mío para que entiendas porque no puedo dejarte ir… Hace unos años conocí en un barco a una dama hermosa, de rubios rizos y ojos esmeraldas, con millones de pecas sobre su naricita respingada.._.Candy trago saliva, no sabía cómo seguiría la historia pero podía presentirlo… parecía la misma historia pero no era esa voz la que ella ansiaba escuchar…. _Yo estaba muy triste y ella con su ingenuidad y dulzura me hizo olvidar mi tristeza yo mocoso malcriado como era me burle de sus pecas y de su naricita solo para hacerla enojar pero desde ese momento las ame, pensé que no volvería a verla sin embargo la encontré_... _la encontré en la habitación de un hotel, no fue el mejor reencuentro, ya que no era mi habitación en la que me encontraba y me vi atrapado por esa chiquilla y sus primos invadiendo el cuarto de uno de sus familiares, no me atreví a hablarle debido a lo avergonzado que me sentía, cabe mencionar que nadie nunca me había hecho avergonzar de esa manera, siempre hice lo que quise y jamás me importo defraudar o no a alguien…me fui decepcionado de mi y sin esperanza de verla de nuevo sin embargo el destino es caprichoso y juguetón y volvimos a encontrarnos en el mismo colegio…_ Candy ya sabía quién era, aunque no hubiese dejado de fingir la voz ella ya sabía quién era lo supo desde el principio su corazón, por eso se sentía tan bien, por eso la confianza por eso la ternura de él… solo que estaba llena de dudas como había sido esto posible? Y trato de hablar pero Terry colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios de Candy la obligo a guardar silencio diciéndole… _déjame terminar, por favor…me enamore enseguida de tus ojos, de tus pecas y de tu corazón Candy… el tiempo no hizo más que re afirmar ese sentimiento que había nacido aquella noche en el barco, busque cada excusa, tenia siempre un pretexto para verte, durante toda mi vida jamás pase en el colegio más que uno o dos días a la semana, pero desde que tu llegaste ahí yo no hacía nada más que observar desde los arboles hacia las habitaciones de las chicas para ver si veía pasar a mi ángel rubio y hacerla rabiar un poco…tenia vigilados cada uno de tus pasos pecosa, tus paseos por el jardín, tu segunda colina de pony, el escondite de Klin, no hacía más que pensar en ti, en tus ojos, en tus rizos y en la manera de acercarme sin asustarte… pero no eras como las demás recuerdo algo que me dijiste aquella noche que llegue a tu habitación sin querer o más bien que te hice creer que llegue sin querer, bueno a decir verdad Albert se equivoco, pero yo sabía perfectamente donde estaba podía llegar a mi habitación con los ojos cerrados y esa noche yo quería verte, no eran las mejores condiciones, pero después de la pelea que estúpidamente acaba de tener, de entender que pude haber perdido mi vida por una tontería y que ya jamás iba a volver a ver tus ojos me lleno de terror y de ansiedad, ansiedad por verte, por oler tu perfume… por eso fui a tu habitación y tu me dijiste " por suerte no soy una chica que se desmaya"… y si antes lo sabia en ese momento lo afirme… eras para mi… naciste para mi… _Terry… dijo candy en un susurro, apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no quería interrumpirlo pero no podía dejar de decir su nombre, de saberlo cerca junto a ella y sintiendo lo mismo…sentía arder sus mejillas daba gracias por tener los ojos vendados porque no podría estar viendo a los ojos a Terry después de semejante confesión que ella había hecho y que el ahora estaba haciendo…

* * *

Eleonor llegaba a la mansión de Lakewood enseguida la hicieron pasar, era definitivamente alguien a quien no podrían negarle nada, aparte de su belleza y amabilidad, era la mejor actriz de Broadway… Albert no tardo en aparecer en la sala y en saludarla efusivamente ya que él estaba enterado hacia tiempo de quien era esa mujer… _Eleonor, de cierta forma esperaba su visita, me habría gustado poder avisarle antes pero las cosas en el consorcio han requerido de mi completa atención, oh! No Albert por favor no te disculpes, en realidad tus palabras me tranquilizan sobremanera, porque no me hablarías así si Candy de verdad estuviese en peligro…Vamos al estudio, ahí te explicare mejor…._ Ambos se dirigieron al estudio, estuvieron ahí durante una hora y cuando al fin salieron Eleonor recordó que Susana se encontraba ahí y que podría hacer todo lo posible por averiguar lo que sea de Terry, por lo que debían tener mucho cuidado, Albert le dijo que no se preocupara que desde que recibió aquel telegrama pensó que esa situación podría presentarse por lo que estaba preparado, precisamente por eso opto por mantener todo en secreto y que los únicos que supieran la verdad fueran las personas más allegadas a Candy… Eleonor se retiro más tranquila, debía regresar a NY ya que había dejado muchas cosas pendientes y no quería levantar sospechas… al fin su hijo había tomado la decisión correcta...

* * *

_Así que, mi tarazan pecosa, no logre ser feliz sin ti y aunque suene egoísta me alegra saber que no has podido ser feliz sin mi… Susana no sabe que estoy aquí, podrás observar que todo ha sido en cierta forma improvisado, no es el mismo barco pero es un barco, había pensado que usaras ese vestido el día que te confesara mi identidad, cosa que pensaba hacer de aquí a unos días, tenía que ser antes de llegar a Londres claro pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto… Terry, lo interrumpió Candy… quisieras quitarme el vendaje?_ A Terry le pareció graciosa la petición puesto que ella misma podía quitarlo, pero esa fue una pequeña muestra más de la profunda confianza y amor que ella sentía por él y el así lo entendió… desato el vendaje y Candy espero un momento para darse la vuelta… cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente y sus grandes ojos verdes pudieron fundirse con la penetrante mirada de Terry, todo quedo en silencio, no se escuchaba ni el murmullo del mar, ni la suave brisa que acariciaba sus rostros podía estorbarles ese momento tan preciado, tan anhelado…

* * *

Ahora me tarde un poquito mas... lo siento, se me metio en la cabeza otra historia y no me dejaba concentrarme en esta, ya he sacado una parte de mi cabeza y al fin he podido continuar... espero no decepcionarlas... si no les gusta algo y esta en mis manos poder cambiarlo o mejorarlo, esten seguras que lo hare... sus criticas son muy valiosas...


	4. Chapter 4

Las almas de estos dos seres se compenetraban nuevamente, todo paso en cámara lenta, querían guardar en sus memorias este momento…

_Candy…_ dijo el, y su voz fue como una caricia para ella…

Candy aun estaba sin habla no quería perder el encanto de ese momento y si era un sueño no quería despertar jamás… era así como quería estar, al lado de ese mocoso malcriado, arrogante e increíblemente apuesto, cada expresión de su rostro era perfecta…

_Terry… _dijo ella en un susurro…_Terry!!!!!_ Exclamo con toda la euforia posible y comenzó a reír y a llorar de felicidad, T_erry estas aquí!!! Viniste por mi!!! Yo nunca pude olvidarte, mucho menos ser feliz sin ti… Terry…. _Candy se aferraba a su cuello fuertemente y Terry rodeaba su cintura sin intención de soltera nunca más en la vida…

Ambos lloraron abrazados durante algunos minutos hasta que Terry para el asombro de Candy se arrodillo frente a ella y de su bolsa saco una cajita de terciopelo color vino la cual abrió al mismo tiempo que decía…

_Candy, no podría expresarte con palabras cuan ardientemente te admiro y te amo… soy tuyo, por Dios soy tuyo con toda mi alma, pienso y hago planes solo por ti, te ruego que pongas fin a mi agonía y aceptes mi mano…_(*)

Candy no había parado de llorar y al escuchar semejante declaración no pudo más que arrodillarse frente a él, con su corazón henchido de felicidad, acaricio suavemente el rostro de su amado, Terry también lloraba, limpio algunas lagrimas y le dijo…

_Amor… Amor _(y sonreía al decir esto),_ cuánto tiempo he tenido que esperar para poder llamarte de esta forma…. Amor… mi amor, acepto tu mano y te entrego mi corazón y mi alma, soy tuya desde aquella noche en que te vi en el barco, mi corazón lo sabia aunque yo pretendía ignorarlo, todas las malas decisiones que tomamos valieron la pena porque han fortalecido este amor y nadie podrá separarnos nunca, te amo y nunca dejare de amarte y quiero hacerte feliz hasta el ultimo día de vida que Dios me regale e incluso mas allá de la muerte…_

Quien iba a imaginarse tan atrevida a la pecosa… que después que hubo dicho esto roso con su pequeña mano los labios de su amado y le beso…. Un beso tierno e inexperto ya que desde aquel beso que él le robara en Escocia no había vuelto a besar a nadie… pero eso no la incomodo porque fue un beso sincero que venía desde el fondo de su corazón y era un beso de esos que solo tienen la dicha de conocer dos almas enamoradas y compenetradas desde la eternidad para la eternidad…

* * *

Susana llegaba a la mansión Lakewood al día siguiente de su llegada… todo estaba fríamente calculado… ella como prometida de Terry llegaría a ponerse a disposición de la familia por cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar…

Estaban ambas, madre e hija en la sala de la mansión cuando apareció Albert, que a pesar de no haber estudiado actuación, todas conocemos su excelente actuación al ocultar su verdadera identidad… llego, y su rostro aparentaba angustia, se veía de verdad desecho las saludo cordialmente pero siempre con ese dejo de tristeza en su voz….

_Mucho gusto, Señora Marlow, señorita Marlow… en que puedo ayudarles?_

La madre de Susana fue quien hablo, _vera Sr. Andry nos enteramos de lo que le sucedió a Candy y quisimos venir a ofrecerles nuestro apoyo, como sabrá mi hija es la prometida de Terry y como su futura esposa creyó conveniente venir, además del gran afecto que tiene por ella…_

A Albert le dio rabia las palabras de la madre y la expresión en el rostro de ambas mujeres, si el no supiera las víboras que eran seguramente les habría creído, vaya que sabían actuar… sin embargo su rostro no se inmuto las escucho con atención y después de un breve silencio continuo…

_Muchas gracias, la verdad esta situación es en extremo dolorosa para todos, pero tenemos la esperanza que todo terminara bien, hemos hablado ya con los secuestradores y todo esta arreglándose favorablemente _(dijo esto sin quitarla vista de Susana, quería ver la expresión de su rostro al darse cuenta que candy estaría con bien… mas quería ver su expresión cuando se enterara de toda la verdad pero para esa dicha tendría que esperar un poco mas…)…._ Terry ha sido de gran apoyo para nosotros en estos momentos, bueno que te puedo decir yo tu como su prometida debes saber mejor que nadie lo que él ha hecho por Candy… es un gran amigo… dale mis saludos por favor_, al decir esto se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta dando por terminada la entrevista y sin dar lugar a que ambas arpías extendieran la conversación…

Susana palideció al escuchar lo referente a Terry, claro ella como su prometida debía estar enterada…. Que doloroso era para ella darse cuenta de lo patética que era su existencia… ambas salieron de la mansión una con el corazón hecho trizas y la otra a punto de explotar de rabia…

_Como es posible…_ le decía la Sra. marlow a su hija al dirigirse a su habitación… _que ese joven se haya atrevido a tanto! Mira que venir aquí!!! A ayudar y a colaborar en todo y ni siquiera decirte nada… si no fuera por el título que heredaras hace tiempo lo hubiera echado de tu vida…._

Estas palabras herían a Susana… sabia que para su madre todo era un simple contrato una simple posición social… pero ella en verdad amaba a Terry, su pierna no vale una posición social pero si valia el derecho a pasar el resto de su vida junto a su gran amor… al menos eso creía ella…

_Y la manera como nos hecho de su casa, claro que fue sutil… pero no notaste algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras? Hija, cuando dijo que tu por ser la prometida de Terry debías de saber… bueno no quizá sea mi imaginación, es lo que cualquiera supondría… bueno ya, no llores_

(Susana había echado a llorar, era su única arma, era siempre su única y patética solución…)…

La Sra. marlow mando a su hija a descansar mientras ella preparaba el equipaje para regresar a NY…

* * *

No podían, no iban a esperar ni un minuto más, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el capitán del barco y él se encargo de todo había un sacerdote y un abogado, no necesitaban más, unos pasajeros que se habían hecho amigos de la ahora feliz pareja serian los testigos… nada importaba, ni el lugar, ni la gente ni el vestido ni si estaba o no decorado… nunca tuvo una boda de sus sueños, ella tuvo un chico de sus sueños y era con él con quien compartiría su vida y era eso lo único que importaba….

Candy salió de su habitación con un hermoso vestido color perla, dejaba parte de sus hombros al descubierto, era bastante más escotado que los que ella solía utilizar pero le había encantado, las mangas era ajustada hasta el codo y a partir de ahí comenzaba una campana que llegaba hasta el inicio de su dedo pulgar…tenia detalles bordados en el escote y las mangas y era extremadamente largo y con una cola de casi dos metros, su cabello, lo había recogido en un moño alto el cual había sostenido con una pequeña tiara de perlas que Terry le había dicho había pertenecido a su madre… en la tiara había sostenido el velo que cubría todo su rostro, el ramo era de flores de azahar muy bien elaborado… en fin, estaba radiante como una novia debía estarlo el día de su boda, radiante y feliz… claro con semejante bombón…

Terry estaba más guapo que de costumbre, y vaya que imaginarlo más guapo es casi irreal… llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello ingles y una corbata blanca, un chaleco color negro y sobre este un saco a media pierna en color gris, pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros…. Realmente espectacular…

Terry esperaba ansioso el momento en el que candy aparecería en la cubierta, habían decidido casarse al aire libre y la recepción se llevaría a cabo en el salón de baile del barco… al fin después de tanto esperar… apareció Candy y reino el silencio durante unos segundos, era impactante la belleza de la joven… Terry no podía creer que fuera a casarse con la mujer más bella de la tierra…

La ceremonia duro solo unos minutos, ambos sintieron el tiempo volar, llego el momento de la recepción y toda la tripulación del barco celebraba con la feliz pareja… hasta que Terry impaciente por estar a solas con su esposa, le sugirió que se fugaran de la celebración, candy se sonrojo pero ella también estaba ansiosa por estar a solas con Terry… había esperando tanto tiempo para ser su esposa… así que accedió a la petición del castaño…

Entraron a su habitación y… me cerraron la puerta en la cara, unos segundos después Terry abrió la puerta solo para decirme que lo sentía mucho pero solo el profundo amor que se tenían podía ser testigo de lo que iba a suceder ahí dentro…. Lo cierto es que aquella noche candy no solo se habia convertido en mujer... si no en la mujer mas feliz del mundo, en la Sra. Grandchester....

CONTINUARA....

* * *

(*) Esta declaracion de Terry, debo confesar la he tomado de algunos de mis libros favoritos de jane austen "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y "Persuacion" y de la pelicula "la joven jane austen" lo siento es una de mis escritoras favoritas, espero no las moleste....

* * *

**MIS NOTAS**

Gracias por tu sugerencia Dayanna, lei lo que tenia y la verdad tienes razon, me enrede toda jajaja, espero que este alla quedado mejor...

Tamborsita!! siiii, jajjaja es terry.... pero no fuiste la unica algunas de mis amigas tambien pensaron que seria anthony... pero ya no lo quice cambiar, la verdad no quiero que esta historia sea muy larga por lo que no he pensado ponerles ningun inconveniente a la pareja... despues de todo lo que han tenido que sufrir... pero en el prox fic que haga tomare muy encuenta a anthony:D....Gracias!!!

Cherrie SA, definitivamente las marlow no son ese tipo de las que se quedan de brazos cruzados, pero no te preocupes que ya no podran hacer nada y efectivamente como lo imaginaste, se casaron:D!!!

Anttealb, perdon!!!!! de verdad de verdad puedo asegurarte que odio tanto como tu a la gusana y por eso mismo quiero que sufra el doble de lo que tubo que sufrir candy y terry juntos!!!!! y despues me deshare de ella!!!! te lo prometo!!! pero tiene que pagar, espero tu comprension...:D

Bueno, a todas las que leen, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo.... espero que les haya gustado!!!

NO DEJEN DE DARME SU OPINION POR FAVOR!!!:D


	5. Chapter 5

Candy y Terry llegaban al puerto Southampton tres días después de haberse casado, los esperaba uno de los sirvientes del duque, Terry se había comunicado con el por carta, quería hacer las paces con su padre por si las cosas se le complicaban en NY, ya había cumplido su sueño de ser actor pero ahora tenía otro sueño que pesaba sobre cualquiera y era ser feliz con Candy y si para serlo tenía que dejar la actuación, lo haría… el chofer los llevo hacia el castillo Grandchester y cuando hubieron llegado uno de los criados les mostro su habitación…Candy no entendía que pasaba, sabía que Terry y su padre no estaban en los mejores términos pero no quiso preguntar nada hasta que se encontraron solos en su habitación…

_Terry.. Amor… que hacemos aquí?_ dijo Candy acariciando la cabellera de su esposo…

_Quiero hacer las paces con mi padre Candy…_

_Oh! Eso es maravilloso!_ Exclamo Candy sin dejar que Terry siguiera contándole más… y el al ver que esa decisión hacia feliz a su pecosa rio de muy buena gana mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla hacia él y darle un beso en los labios…

_Te amo Candy… sabias eso?_

_Pues por la cara de bobo que pones cuando me miras he llegado a pensar que si_!

_Ha siiii…_ le dijo Terry mientras la tiraba en la cama y se colocaba sobre ella… _con qué cara de bobo… Sra. Grandchester?_?- Candy no paraba de reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de su esposo-

_Terry, te amo tanto, dijo después del ataque de risa que les diera a ambos mientras jugaban en la cama…_

Un criado llego a avisarles que el duque los esperaba en su estudio dentro de 10 minutos por lo que se apresuraron a arreglarse para poder presentarse frente a El…

Después de 10 minutos estaban listos y llegando a la entrada del estudio, Terry abrazo a su esposa la beso con ternura y le dijo…

_Candy, pase lo que pase, nadie nos va a separar, te amo con toda mi alma…_

Después de esto pasaron al estudio…

_Terruce…_ se escucho la voz grave del duque al final del estudio… _hace tanto tiempo_… el duque se detuvo a observar a la acompañante de Terry y al verla sonrió… _Candy, me da mucho gusto volver a verte y no sabes lo feliz que me siento que sea al lado de mi hijo…_ Terry no entendía que pasaba…

_Candy?_ Dijo Terry viendo a su padre y a candy que se saludaban con familiaridad…

_La Srta. Candice y yo nos conocimos después de tu partida a América… fue ella quien me convenció de no buscarte, hablo con tanta pasión y había tanto amor en su mirada, cual había visto solo una vez en mi vida muchos años atrás… no quería volver a arruinarte la vida, Terry, me arrepentí tanto… pero no podía buscarte, no tenía derecho, esta chiquilla que según puedo observar_ (dirigiendo la mirada a su dedo anular) _ahora es tu esposa me hizo comprender mi gran error, has sido feliz Terry?..._

Terry no salía de su asombro…

_Padre…._ Sin saber que mas decir… tenia la mirada fija en ese hombre de apariencia fría, jamás se imagino escucharlo decir esas palabras… Terry quería contarle todo por lo que había pasado, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería arruinar este momento además después de todo si era feliz, y lo fue mientras actuó también y lo seria siempre mientras tuviera a su lado a su pecosa entrometida…

Candy no decía nada solo los observaba, ambos con la intención de abrazarse pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso por lo que ella entrometida como era empujo a Terry hacia su padre, Este entendió y se acerco mas a el su padre dio un paso hacia Terry y ambos se abrazaron como nunca lo habían hecho, candy lloraba en silencio porque sabía lo que significaba ese abrazo para Terry… estaba tan feliz… el abrazo fue fugaz pero significo mucho para ambos, al separarse el duque les invito a tomar el té y pasaron al salón, los tres reían mientras charlaban sobre sus vidas, Terry le pregunto al duque por su esposa y no pudo evitar observar que los ojos del duque se entristecían mientras contestaba que se encontraba de viaje con alguna condesa de mala reputación…

_La verdad Terry, Eugene y yo seguimos casados solo de nombre, casi nunca nos vemos mis hijos están encerrados en internados diferentes y tampoco los veo y Eugene se pasa la vida viajando cosa que no me molesta en lo mas mínimo al contrario pienso que eso me ha dado el tiempo para reflexionar mejor sobre mi vida, sobre los errores que cometí pero Terruce te prometo que no seré igual con tus hijos…_

Candy se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario del duque pero era un pensamiento que desde su primer noche juntos estaba rondando por su cabecita y le parecería maravilloso…

Terry no pudo evitar observar a candy cuando el duque hizo su comentario y le fascino verla sonrojarse quizá al recordar lo compartido esos últimos días…

_Bueno padre, espero que pronto te demos esa feliz noticia…_

_Hijo_, dijo el duque cambiando la dirección de la conversación- _se que no tengo derecho a pedirte lo que voy a pedirte pero de igual forma lo hare, no necesitas ceder a mi capricho eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones pero pensaba, que si tu quisieras formar una compañía de teatro aquí en Londres yo podría facilitarte un préstamo _– dijo un préstamo porque conocía el orgullo de su hijo y jamás aceptaría de nuevo dinero de el- _pero es solo si tu quieres…_

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la verdad él creía en el cambio de su padre pero no podía concebir la inmensidad de este, la verdad había pensado que iba a insistirle nuevamente con lo del ducado, no se imagino jamás que fuera a proponerle esto… esto que era la solución a su problema… así tendría más tiempo para Candy y una familia… y podría decirle a Robert que se asociara con el… todo esto pasaba por su cabeza mientras el duque esperaba una respuesta… por lo que candy le trajo a la realidad diciendo…

_Amor… no sería fantástico?_

Terry la observo unos momentos, ella no sabía nada sobre Susana, en el barco no había permitido que le contara nada, tenía que decirle lo que esa mujer podría ser capaz de hacer, claro que nunca iba a separarlos pero si podía lastimar a su pequeña con palabras fuera del lugar o la reputación de él se podría venir abajo, pero con esta oportunidad cambiaba grandemente esa perspectiva…

_Si- _dijo con una sonrisa- _padre te lo agradecería muchísimo…. Estas hablando en serio?..._

El duque se alegro grandemente al escuchar la afirmación de su hijo…

_Si, terruce hablo en serio, tienes mi palabra de caballero ingles…_

Y así transcurrieron dos semanas en las que Terry y su padre charlaban largas horas para ultimar los detalles de la compañía de teatro… los días pasaron y se llego el momento de regresar, se despidieron de Richard con la promesa de volver dentro de un mes…

Terry y Candy llegaron a América llenos de felicidad… se dirigieron al apartamento de Terry, nadie podía enterarse primero tendrían que buscar a Eleonor y luego viajar a Chicago y buscar un lugar donde vivir más grande para formar la familia que tanto añoraban…

Al llegar al apartamento el conserje le informo sobre las visitas constantes de las Marlow cosa que no sorprendió a Terry, después de presentar a su esposa ambos entraron en el apartamento, pero antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta Terry tomo a Candy en sus brazos y así entraron a su primer hogar, después de darse un tierno beso en los labios Terry bajo a Candy y le dijo…

_Bienvenida pecosa, este será nuestro hogar mientras hacemos publico nuestro matrimonio, lamento que tenga que ser así pero debemos actuar con precaución, en el barco no me dejaste terminar de decirte lo de Susana…_

Candy lo interrumpió…

_Si, no te deje terminar porque no me interesa, lo que quiero decir es que, estás conmigo… somos marido y mujer, eso es lo único que me interesa… yo comprendí que lo de Susana fue un error… y no quiero recordarlo y lo que ella o su madre puedan decir de ti o de mi me tiene sin cuidado… te amo por sobre todo… Amor! No ves que estoy escandalosamente enamorada de ti!... no me da miedo nada si estoy a tu lado, Terruce Grandchester alias mi mocos malcriado te amo!!!..._

Terry la veía embelesado no podía esperar menos de ella, el lo sabía, ella siempre tan valiente, tan entregada, siempre tan ella…

_Yo también te amo pecosa entrometida… solo quiero protegerte, no quiero que nadie te haga entristecer… no me importan las marlow, lo que digan, hagan o piensen me tiene sin cuidado mientras no se metan contigo, yo también me di cuenta que fue un error… solo que no rompí el compromiso y eso es lo que me da miedo que después ellas digan a la prensa quien sabe que cosas de ti…_

_Shh…_ lo cayo candy colocando un dedo en los labios de su amado… _cuando nos ha importado lo que digan de nosotros? Mientras tu y yo sepamos la verdad…_

_Nunca me cansare de amarte…_ dijo Terry y dijeron adiós a las palabras para entregarse a otro tipo de lenguaje…


	6. Chapter 6

Susana estaba desesperada no había tenido noticias de Terry desde hace un mes, y casualmente candy tampoco había aparecido, ella lo sabía bien había seguido su caso cuidadosamente sin perderse detalle, había dejado de ir al apartamento de Terry, era inútil, el no estaba en NY… esa mañana se levantaba como todas las demás, ansiosa, enojada, nerviosa… necesitaba saber donde estaba Terry, el no podía abandonarla así… la madre de Susana tenia exactamente las mismas emociones que su hija, el dinero comenzaría a escasear si Terry no aparecía…

* * *

En la Casa Andry se preparaban para darles la bienvenida a sus futuros huéspedes…

Los sirvientes habían sido informados ya de que Candy estaba a salvo, les revelaron todo lo referente al secuestro y estaban felices de saber que pronto estaría nuevamente en la mansión acompañada de su esposo…

La pareja llego a Lakewood una mañana soleada, todos parecían felices por el regreso de Candy, a los pajarillos se les escuchaba cantar más de lo normal y las dulce Candy habían florecido en el jardín, los colores de la naturaleza adornaban el paisaje y una suave brisa hacia bailar los abetos y las rosas… Archie, Stear y Albert la esperaban ataviados con su traje escocés y las gaitas dispuestas a sonar en cuanto cruzara la puerta… Annie, Paty y la tía abuela estaban sentadas en la sala cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a la feliz pareja, se pusieron de pie para abrazar, llenar de besos y enhorabuenas a Candy y a Terry, las gaitas sonaban con aquella melodía que tanto hacia recordar a Candy todos los momentos lindos que vivió y le henchía el corazón de esperanza por un futuro prometedor al lado de su amado unas cuantas lagrimillas de felicidad, de nostalgia por el tiempo que tenia sin verlos y de agradecimiento brotaron de sus ojitos pero duro solo segundos porque tenían muchas cosas que decirse…

Almorzaron todos en familia y ultimaron los detalles para anunciar su matrimonio, todo quedo arreglado para dentro de dos días que es cuando Eleonor podría viajar a Chicago y ella quería y debía estar presente ese día, terry les conto sobre su decisión de formar su propia compañía de teatro o en el mejor de los casos asociarse con Robert para hacer crecer más al grupo Stratford, pero lo que si era seguro es que residirían en Londres cosa que entristeció un poco a los demás porque extrañarían mucho a Candy pero ella les animo diciendo que podrían visitarse cuantas veces quisieran...

Llego el día señalado, la prensa había sido invitada así como también personas distinguidas de la sociedad de Chicago y de NY… todos ignoraban el motivo de esa celebración y estaban ansiosos por saber que nuevas les informaría la familia…

Albert apareció en las escaleras y todos volvieron su vista hacia él, el silencio reino unos segundos y Albert comenzó con su discurso..

_Buenas noches… quiero agradecer que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación, esta noche es muy importante para nuestra familia ya que hare un anuncio muy importante sobre mi hija Candice White Andry…_

_Como todos saben ella fue secuestrada… pero permítanme que les cuente una pequeña historia…_

_Hace un par de años atrás, Un joven rebelde se enamoro de una joven atolondrada, ambos poseían un corazón bondadoso, donde quiera que fueran irradiaban felicidad…pero por culpa de uno de esos contrastes que el tiempo siempre establece entre los planes y las obras de los mortales para experiencia de los mismos y diversión del prójimo (*) esta pareja tuvo que separarse, sin embargo su amor continuo intacto durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados… el joven se vio envuelto en un chantaje vil por el que tuvo que adquirir un compromiso con una señorita a la que no amaba… la señorita salvo al joven de una muerte inminente… tal vez esto no les parezca vil a simple vista pero si profundizamos mas al respecto descubriremos que después de que el joven fue salvado por esta señorita la joven atolondrada salvo a esta jovencita de la muerte pero aun así quiso seguir con el compromiso alegando que el rebelde de nuestra historia le debía la vida… por lo que, juzguen Uds. Mismos si la deuda quedo o no saldada… sea cual fuera su designio a el amor verdadero poco le importan nuestras opiniones…. por lo que un día el joven se despojo de la carga que lo agobiaba y tomo la decisión de buscar su felicidad… y fue cuando la encontró camino al hospital… irresistible tentación para un joven rebelde enamorado secuestrar a su amada para desposarse con ella lejos del mundo que hasta ese momento había demostrado estar en su contra… para fortuna de estas dos almas enamoradas lograron vencer y esta noche están aquí para ser presentados como el matrimonio Grandchester…_

El asombro de todos fue Gigantesco claro que sabían de donde provenía el apellido Grandchester… y al ver aparecer a la pareja todo quedo confirmado..

_O sea que la ogra chantajista es Susana Marlow?_ Decía un periodista a otro que estaba a su lado…

_Pues seguramente era ella la que estaba prometida con terruce y todos sabemos que perdió la pierna por salvarle la vida… pero si esa dulce señorita que le acompaña salvo la vida de Susana, El compromiso ya no habría sido necesario…_

_Bueno John ahora tenemos dos notas buenísimas para mañana, una es la aparición de la Srta. Candice y la otra aun no sé como la titulare… pero te aseguro que será despiadada, como pudo hacer algo así? Es indignante y degradante_ afirmo Mark y ambos se dirigieron donde la feliz pareja se encontraba contestando algunas preguntas de los reporteros…

* * *

_Buenos días hija… espero que hayas amanecido de mejor ánimo te he traído el desayuno a la cama…_

_No madre! Como voy a amanecer de mejor ánimo, que acaso se donde esta Terry? Madre si el no regresa conmigo moriré!... lo amo madre lo amo! y quiero que regrese, AG maldita Candice, si no se hubiera metido en nuestro camino, seriamos tan felices…._

La Sra. Marlow coloco la bandeja de comida frente a Susana con el periódico de la mañana doblado a un lado… Susana observo el periódico por un momento, pensaba si leerlo o no se publicaba nada de Candy.. Tal vez encontraba algo… y rápidamente lo abrió y se dirigió a Sociales…

se escucho un grito desgarrarte departe de Susana, la Sra. Marlowe entro corriendo y encontró toda la comida tirada… _no puede ser mama, lee esto no, esto no puede ser cierto, debe de haber un error, el no puede hacerme esto!!! Madre nooo_ y se retorcía la gusana en su cama consumiéndose de dolor…

La Sra. Marlow quedo boquiabierta al leer las dos notas principales, la primera…

**"SECUESTRO DE AMOR"**

**La Srita Candice W. Andry fue "liberada" el día de ayer por su captor el gran actor de teatro Terruce Grandchester, para que posara para la prensa, radiante y feliz por su enlace matrimonial... les deseamos a la feliz pareja que vivan felices para siempre… único final que puede esperarle a una VERDADERA HISTORIA DE AMOR….**

Y la siguiente nota era peor…

**"Ángel o Demonio? EN EXCLUSIVA Descubra el verdadero rostro de la**

**Ex actriz Gusana Marlow…."**

**Si estimados lectores, fuimos engañados por su rostro angelical… es una arpía, es la mala de la historia… quería obligar a Terruce Grandchester a que se casara con ella porque salvo su vida en un accidente que hubo en el teatro, lo recuerdan?... nos atreveríamos a pensar incluso que fue ella quien lo planeo todo, ahora ya no podemos creerle nada… todo lo del accidente se hizo público pero olvidaron mencionarnos un detalle importante, cuando ella estaba hospitalizada intento quitarse su vida… y fue la Srta. Candice Andry quien la salvo … Claro para su conveniencia omitieron esta pieza fundamental en la historia… lo importante es que ahora conocemos la verdadera cara de Susana…**

La nota continuaba con algunos testigos de su intento de suicidio y comentarios de sus ex compañeros de trabajo que relataban como su madre y ella chantajeaban a Terry para que la desposara… sin embargo no vale la pena ahondar más en este asunto… por lo que nos dirigiremos hacia el feliz matrimonio Grandchester-Andry…

Llegaban a una mansión en las afueras de NY, Terry había dado las instrucciones a Greg su mayordomo y mano derecha para encontrar una casa perfecta para ambos, aunque recidirian en Londres querian tener tambien una casa en NY y otra en Chicago… era inmensa, rodeada de arboles de más o menos 50 manzanas de terreno, la imponente casa se hallaba en el centro del bosquecillo, tenía un lago artificial, un establo y había mandado traer algunas dulce candy para que se dieran también en su nuevo hogar ya que sabia eran parte importante de la vida de su pecosa, la casa estaba cuidadosamente decorada, tenia 7 habitaciones para la familia y 5 para huéspedes… todo era perfecto y lo más importante era que se tenían a ambos para compartirla… al entrar a una de las habitaciones destinadas a la familia, candy vio a Terry con amor y colocándose frente a él le dijo…

_Dentro de 8 meses esta habitación tendrá vida…_

Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, creía que no podía ser mas feliz, pero ahora lo era, más de lo que alguna vez soñó…

* * *

(*) Frase tomada del libro Mansfield park de jane austen.


	7. Chapter 7

Terry y Candy habían leído la nota que escribieran sobre ellos y sobre Susana en el periódico, a Terry le pareció un poco gracioso solo de imaginarse el rostro de las dos mujeres sin embargo candy no pensaba igual, le parecían muy duras las palabras que habían utilizado, pero Terry logro al final de todo convencerla que no era nada más que la verdad y cuando le hubo contado todo lo que sufrió al lado de ellas y Candy recordó todo lo que ella sufrió por estar alejada de su amor, llego a la conclusión que esas palabras no lograban describir si quiera la cuarta parte del sufrimiento que ambos habían padecido… de cualquier manera no se alegro pero prefirió olvidar lo que había leído y continuar con su feliz vida al lado de su esposo…

Terry no podía estar más feliz, se imaginaba ya corriendo con su hijo de un lado a otro enseñándole a trepar arboles y diciéndole pecosa a su madre… Candy lo encontró mientras el cavila sobre esto y lo encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el no se había percatado de su presencia por lo que ella aprovecho para pegarle un buen susto… en voz muy alta y firme le grito en el oído…

_Terruce Granchester, de que maldades te estás acordando?_

Terry pego un brinco y Candy comenzó a reír…

_Me las pagaras pecosa..._ dijo Terry mientras sujetaba a Candy de la cintura y la sentaba en sus piernas para hacerle cosquillas… sin embargo las cosquillas con las que Terry atacaba a su esposa ya no eran igual que antes, y eso hacía que Candy se riera mucho mas, ya que el pensando que podía lastimar al bebe procuraba ser muy cuidadoso en sus juegos…

_Amor_- dijo Candy…- _por qué sonreías así? En que estabas pensando…_

Terry dudo un momento, no podía confesar a su pecosa lo que estaba pensando porque se enfadaría… aunque eso no le pareció mala idea, no iba a reprimirse el hecho de ver más sus pequitas… por lo que después de meditarlo fue demasiado sincero en su confesión…

_Pues pensaba en nuestro hijo…_

A Candy le pareció tierna esta confesión e iba a acariciar su cabello cuando Terry siguió hablando…

_y en que lo primero que le enseñare a decir será mamá pecas… aunque aun no me decido, si mamá pecas o mamá tarzan pecosa… tu qué opinas?_

Candy se puso roja de la cólera y aprovechando que su mano ya estaba en la cabellera de su amado jalo sus cabellos tanto que a Terry se le desfiguro el rostro en una mueca de dolor…

_Auch! Hey! Que violenta amaneciste hoy amor!_ Y comenzó a reír al ver que efectivamente sus pecas resaltaban más cuando se enojaba…

_Mocoso malcriado! Cuando aprenderás!!!!! Deja de reírte que ya sé que sigues pensando en mis pecas!_-candy mas que enojada estaba indignada, hasta cuando terruce Grandchester, pensaba, dejaras de meterte con mis pecas!- pero de cualquier forma amaba a ese mocoso más que a sus pecas –rio ante este pensamiento pero ni loca se lo confesaría- Terry la vio sonreír y pensó que algo estaba tramando por lo que decidió poner fin a la "discusión" con un apasionado beso, la pecosa se entero hasta que el se separo de sus labios para tomar aire, ella pasmada ante su reacción solo consiguió decir después de unos segundos…

_Eres un tramposo…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Las Marlow buscaban a Terry por todo NY, pero había desaparecido, no vivía ya en su apartamento de soltero y no había llegado al teatro tampoco, aunque ya no seguían de vacaciones, sin embargo Susana y su mama sabían que al único lugar que era seguro que llegaría era al teatro por lo que diariamente se dirigían ahí a esperarle…

_Madre_ –decía Susana una tarde mientras esperaban- _creo que será mejor que tratemos de averiguar donde vive Terry y su esposa, para ir a hablar con Candy, ella es tan tonta que al verme triste y desesperada lo dejara y el regresara a mi…_

_Susana no seas tan ingenua, crees que si sintiera compasión por ti se habría casado con él?_- decía la madre de Susana indignada ante las ocurrencias de su hija…

_Pero mama, seguramente él le debe de haber dicho que yo lo deje libre, o que ya no lo quería, no creo que le haya dicho que falto a su promesa, ella no hubiera consentido regresar con el si él hubiera sido sincero…_

_Bueno en eso podrías tener razón… pero como conseguiremos la dirección, nadie quiere proporcionárnosla…_

_Yo sé quien podría conseguirla, cuando trabajaba aquí me hice amiga de una de las muchachas de la limpieza, podría pedírsela a ella, su nombre es Camile, pregunta por ella mama, yo se que ella nos conseguirá la dirección…_

La mama hizo como Susana le había dicho y al poco rato se presento con Camile…

_Señorita Marlow, que alegría volver a verla, pensé que se había olvidado de mí, me entere de todo lo que la prensa ha dicho, son unos despiadados, pero yo no creo nada de lo que dicen_…decía Camile efusivamente, ella sinceramente apreciaba a la gusana, ya que era la única amiga que había tenido, claro nunca se dio cuenta que nada mas la utilizaba para obtener información de Terry, casualmente todas sus conversaciones tenían nombre y apellido…

_No Camile, como se te ocurre que podría olvidarme de ti, si fuimos grandes amigas, para mi aun lo eres, sabes que te aprecio mucho y si no había venido antes a verte era porque mi situación no me lo permitía, pero ahora ya me siento mucho mejor, oh! Lo que dicen los periódicos, ya sabes, siempre inventando, la verdad es que yo termine con Terry porque ya no lo amo y el por despecho se caso con otra, yo sinceramente le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, pero sabes el esta tan molesto conmigo… quisiera disculparme con el por como lo trate, fui un poco dura con él al terminar nuestra relación, oye! Tu tendrás su dirección?..._

Susana iba a continuar su verborrea pero ya no fue necesario ya que Camile se apresuro a contestar que justamente en ese momento había llegado una carta para el Sr. Hatawey de parte del Sr. Grandchester y ella iba a entregarla cuando la mama de Susana la encontró, entonces la tenia consigo y ahí estaba la dirección…

A Gusana le brillaron los ojos y le dijo…

_Perfecto Camile gracias_ –arrebatando la carta de manos de Camile, apunto la dirección… y la devolvió- _Muchas gracias, veré si le mando algún presente por su boda y tal vez se contenta, es lo mas q podría hacer, no quisiera que al verme se ilusionara nuevamente conmigo, ahora que tiene una esposa, pobre esposa de Terry, la compadezco… bueno me retiro entonces fue un gusto volver a verte! Cuídate mucho Camile_- diciendo esto se marcharon las Marlow hacia su hogar para planear mejor lo que harían…

Camile no se sorprendió ni sospecho nada sobre la actitud de Gusana, ella atribuía a la rubia un carácter alocado y despistado, así que simplemente regreso a sus labores y entrego la carta a quien correspondía…

* * *

_Amor_ –decía Terry mientras salía de la regadera- a_yer recibí la contestación de Robert y está muy interesado así que ahora iré al teatro, te gustaría acompañarme?.._.

_Me encantaría, mi príncipe, pero no puedo, ayer me olvide por completo de las dulce candy y debo de abonarlas si quiero que florezcan mas…_

_Está bien pecosa, regresare lo más rápido que pueda, es probable que venga Robert a Cenar con nosotros, quiero que conozca a mi inspiración…_

Candy le beso dulcemente y luego se retiro al jardín, no sabía que estaba siendo observada desde hace algunos días por un par de patéticas arpías…Terry después de vestirse salió al jardín a despedirse de su esposa…

_Adiós preciosa, no te esfuerces mucho y recuerda que tienes prohibido trepar arboles…_ decía esto lo más serio que podía, ya que le costaba mucho hablar con seriedad a su esposa… ella que era todo dulzura y vivacidad… sin querer dejarla se despidió mil veces y siempre volvía hasta que Candy lo reto…

_Terruce si no te vas ya, Robert se cansara de esperarte y perderás tu oportunidad…_

_Está bien amor, te dejo trabajar tranquila… te amo candy… y se retiro…_

El par de arpías ya tenían todo planeado después de ver salir a Terry de la mansión la Sra. Marlow llevo a su hija a un lado del lago, ellas después de observar varios días sabían que siempre candy daba un paseo por el lago, la Sra. Marlow había colocado en el lago una piraña de 40 cm que había mandado traer desde Brasil, si Candy no accedía a las peticiones de su caprichosa hija entonces tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas… No contaban con que Candy había observado todo y al ver que la Sra. Marlow se retiraba decidió llamar a Greg para decirle que la mantuviera vigilada mientras ella daba un paseo por el lago…

Al llegar encontró a Susana con los ojos llorosos…

_Susana!_, dijo candy fingiendo sorpresa al verla…

_Candy, por qué no cumpliste tu promesa? Sabes, soy muy desdichada, ya no quiero vivir…_

Candy al ver la dirección que quería tomar Susana, sintió cólera mucha cólera de pensar que una vez había cedido a su juego, había caído en su trampa y casi había perdido al amor de su vida…

_Bueno Susana para comenzar no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación sobre mis acciones, me limitare solo a decirte que si eres desdichada e infeliz no es por mi culpa si no por tu culpa…_

_Candy _– dijo Susana mostrando un poco de angustia, ya que al parecer por el tono de voz y las palabras de candy, no iba a caer fácilmente en su juego- _Esta bien, tu ganas… yo me tirare a este lago y moriré como tendría que haber pasado desde aquel día…_ - y se quedo esperando la reacción de Candy…

Candy, quien estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para volver a su casa, se quedo pensando un momento y luego dijo… _y que quieres que haga? Que me quede a observar o que te mande a un salvavidas?_ –Susana se sorprendió ante esas frías palabras, definitivamente tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas, por lo que comenzó a mirar para todos lados esperando que su madre apareciera, Candy vio la reacción de Susana y sonrió al decir-

_Si esperas a tu madre, es mejor que te vayas poniendo cómoda, porque creo que tiene una amena conversación con mi mayordomo…_

Gusana palideció, será posible que Candy se haya dado cuenta de su plan? Se preguntaba Susana… a todo esto candy ya estaba dentro de su hogar, al poco rato entro Greg, para decirle que ambas mujeres se habían retirado… Candy le pidió que no mencionara nada de eso a su esposo puesto que no quería preocuparlo, y Greg accedió ante su petición…

**_Flash Back_**

-Sra. Marlow dirigiéndose a Greg- _Esta bien joven, me retirare en estos momentos solo permítame ir a buscar a mi hija_…

La Sra. Marlow se dirige donde había dejado a su hija y logra ver como al querer su hija dar vuelta a la silla de ruedas para retirarse esta se queda atascada en una piedra y cae al agua, la Sra. Marlow grita y sin pensarlo se mete al lago a rescatar a su hija, Ambas olvidaron la piraña que habían metido minutos antes la cual se las come completitas sin dejar rastros de sus cuerpos, Greg que había observado todo, se asusto mucho y decide no decir nada del incidente… Mañana buscaría la manera de sacar de ahí a esa piraña…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Greg _–dijo Candy- _las mujeres que vinieron tiraron un pez extraño en el lago, podrías encargarte de llamar a alguien para que venga a sacarlo._

_Si Sra. Mañana mismo me encargare de eso…_

**Sobra decir que ese fue el fin de las marlow, Candy y Terry no volvieron a saber nada de ellas, pero esto no les quito el sueño, prácticamente desaparecieron de sus memorias…**

**Robert acepto la propuesta de Terry y al poco tiempo se trasladaron a Londres donde vivieron hasta el nacimiento de su primogénito Terruce Richard Grandchester Andry… después de eso se mudaron a la villa de Escocia, en donde vivirían el resto de sus vidas FELICES PARA SIEMPRE...**

**FIN  
**

* * *

**MIS NOTAS...**

Bueno, este es el fin... me habria gustado hacer sufrir mas a la gusana y que su muerte fuera mucho peor pero no tengo tan buena imaginacion... sinceramente espero que les haya agradado y a las que no les agrado, tenganme paciencia que espero mejorar... Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews porque gracias a ellas termine la historia... si no seguramente no habria pasado del primer cap... Gracias tambien por las sugerencias... y bueno por tomarse el tiempito de leer... a quienes escriban. sigan escribiendo (y actualicen pronto!! jajaja), por favor que me encanta leer sus historias!! y las que no se animan aun a hacerlo ANIMENSE y veran como derepente fluye! jajaja...

Quisiera saber si alguien leyo un fic donde Candy y Terry se encuentran en el barco rumbo a londres y Candy tiene una hija de Albert y Terry tiene 2 hijos con susana, la cosa es que ahi se encuentran y comienzan a verse y el hijo de terry se enamora de la hija de candy!!!! lo he andado buscando y no recuerdo el nombre! no lo encuentro! jajaja si fueran tan amables:(...

ok... besitos y abrazos a todas!:D

**_Con Cariño_  
**

**_Mónica._**


End file.
